I'm Sorry
by UnknownGirl09
Summary: Natsu realizes he's hurts Lucy a little too much..
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys. So here's another one shot. Yeah… so the way I post is I write it all at once, or not at all. Sad eh? so I'm trying to break the habit. I also have to warn you that sometimes, a thing just pops up and I have no time to write. so forgive me when that happens. I try to write more afterwards.**

I'm Sorry.

Lucy was walking home after a long day at work. She was hoping that Natsu would be home, waiting for her. After all, he had the day off. She hummed cheerfully as she walked down the road.

When she unlocked the door, she wasn't prepared for what was behind it.

Natsu, her boyfriend of two years, was sitting on the couch, making out with a girl.

She froze. Natsu's head jerked up at the sound of keys dropping.

His eyes widened. "Look, Luce I can explain" he said, frantically waving his arms around. The girl beside him nodded vigorously.

Lucy just shook her head. "It's fine, just make her leave, I'm tired".

Natsu sighed in relief.

But little did he know that her heart was shattered. Like a million glass shards, unable to repair.

* * *

By the time Natsu had finished up, Lucy was fast asleep. He ran a hand through his hair and sighed.

He quickly climbed in bed. Her back was facing him. He knew he would have to deal with all this drama shit tomorrow.

But he did not know what condition she would be in, as silent tears leaked from her eyes.

* * *

When Natsu awoke, Lucy was no longer beside him.

'She was gonna be pissed' he thought climbing out of bed.

But the house was eerily quiet.

He called out to her. But there was no response.

He tried again. Yet again there was no response.

He was getting panicky now. 'Breathe' he said to himself. 'Maybe she went for a walk to calm her anger' he thought to himself. Yeah, that had to be it.

He sat down on the couch and turned on the TV.

He flipped through channels.

But then, his blood ran cold.

On the news, they were explaining how a young female had jumped off the bridge, late last night.

Natsu felt sick. The image was Lucy, lying lifeless on the ground beside a river.

Natsu knew he should go over and see if she was really dead.

But he couldn't move. It's as if his feet were glued to the ground.

His throat felt dry, and he couldn't swallow.

Silent tears fell down his face.

He slowly got up and walked to their bedroom. A picture of them on their two year anniversary sat on the nightstand.

He sat down and took the picture.

His hands were shaking as he whispered two words, that could be barely heard.

"I'm sorry".

 **Like it? Hate it? Review it? any comments are appreciated. See you next time**


	2. After Math

**So… Some of you guys wanted me to continue this so I will… Yeah… Just let me know if you want this to continue even more… Although this chapter kinda finishes it off. Whatever. Enjoy! I'll probably do one in Lucy's POV as well. Yanno, for fun.**

 **Natsu's POV**

I ran my hand through my hair.

It's been about a year since Lucy killed herself.

It was a blur.

The first month after her death, I just holed up in our house.

But, eventually, the scent of Lucy was too much for me, so I started going back to work.

Luckily my boss was a good friend of mine, so she let it slide. Although she always sends me cold glares.

The second month after her death, I became a zombie.

The same routine every single day.

Wake up. Eat. Work. Sleep. Repeat.

Every day, until the third month.

Where Lisanna asked me out.

I agreed.

I desperately needed something to distract me.

She made me really happy… When I wasn't thinking about Lucy.

Once we made our relationship public, I drifted apart from my friends.

Gray doesn't fight me anymore. Unless you count the time he beat me after he found out Lucy was dead.

Every time Levy sees me, her eyes get really distant, like I remind her of Lucy.

I understand why. We were dating.

Honestly, my world is mostly just Lisanna.

She's clingy and annoying.

But at least I have someone who actually wants to talk to me.

The fourth month was hectic.

It was Lucy's funeral.

Well, ish.

Everyone was going there on her birthday and giving her gifts.

I missed her funeral.

I was too busy hiding to notice when it was.

I decided to go.

Lisanna forbid me.

But I did anyways.

Everyone there shot me dirty looks. Like I was the one to blame for Lucy's death.

It was.

The fifth month was the scariest.

Lisanna got pregnant.

She was overjoyed.

I was the exact opposite.

She demanded that we marry.

She practically turned into a demon.

So we did.

On the beach, during the sunset, partying through the night.

It was the wedding that Lucy always wanted.

But now, it's too late.

She's gone.

And it's all because of me.

The stupid selfish idiot, who couldn't see the perfect girl even if she was shoved into him.

But I didn't deserve her.

I was a thief.

I stole her virginity.

I stole her innocence.

I stole her heart.

I stole her soul.

I stole her away.

And now, I stole her life.

There's nothing left to steal.

I took everything from her.

I stripped her of everything.

And not once did I think I was wrong.

Until it was too late.

The sixth month was the best.

Lisanna had a miscarriage.

I found her cheating.

We divorced.

But I still didn't know how it Lucy felt.

The seventh month was strange.

I went to parties with my new friends.

I got drunk and had one night stands.

I kept searching for something.

Something unreachable.

Something untouchable.

Something that is gone.

Something that is Lucy.

The eighth month was… different.

During the day, I was devoid of any emotion. A shell of a person. A body with no soul.

But during the night. I came to life.

I had nightmares and hazy dreams.

They were all about Lucy.

 _Lucy._

 _Lucy._

 _Lucy._

 _Lucy._

 _Lucy._

 _Lucy._

 _Lucy._

She was the only thing on my mind.

From time to time I woke myself up with my screams.

The ninth was uneventful.

Nothing happened.

I just worked.

To distract myself.

Most people say that people tend to fade away after time.

But Lucy wasn't going anywhere for me.

And now, as I walk down the hill I look up.

Someday Lucy, I'll go to you.

If you still accept me.

But I'll keep living these hell years until I've lived my time.

To come find you.

And I swear, I saw a star twinkle.

I smile.

Wait for me Lucy.

"I'm sorry"

 **Tada! what ya think? Bleh. See ya later.**


	3. Sorry, not a chapter, just a note

**Sorry** **sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry.**

 **I know I haven't updated in such a long time. But like something big came up, shit happened. Anyways, I still don't have a lot of time to update, but I think I can get maybe one or two chapters out a month. I sorta forgot some parts of my stories, so some details may be off.**

 **I will be posting this to all of my stories, so if you see one, you can ignore the other ones. This is just for people who only read certain stories. If you read multiple stories by me, you can ignore the other notes.**

 **well, see you in a few!**


End file.
